Mobile telephones have achieved tremendous popularity among consumers. Many, if not most, consumers own at least one mobile telephone, some of those consumers replacing the traditional landline completely therewith. As such, improvements in capability and functionality of these devices have been met with eager approval. For example, these devices commonly include the most advanced display and image processing technologies as well as text messaging and photographing capabilities.
Despite the many advances in mobile phone technology, capturing images on a medium such as paper, for example, onto a mobile phone for storing, e-mailing, faxing, etc., has not been satisfactorily achieved. Even those solutions that currently exist generally are not available to the consumer in a manner that matches the mobility of mobile telephone devices. Current desktop scanning solutions may be impractical or undesirable options for those consumers who want high-quality scanning on the fly.